


Thorin, Master Chef

by beargirl1393



Series: Dworin Week 2k16 [5]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Food Trucks, Gen, M/M, chef Bifur, chef Dwalin, not-a-chef Thorin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 01:55:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7555615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beargirl1393/pseuds/beargirl1393
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thorin knows he's going to regret allowing Dwalin to talk him into helping out with the food truck today.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thorin, Master Chef

**Author's Note:**

> Written for day 5 of Dworin Week, which is Training. I've watched entirely too much of The Great Food Truck Race on Netflix, which is probably responsible for this AU.

“This is insane,” Thorin muttered. His long, dark hair (liberally streaked with silver, although he’d deny it) was pulled back into a ponytail, out of his way, and he’d been forced into a hat by Dwalin. “I don’t know why I agreed to help you with this.”

“Because you love me and I promised you free food at the end of the day,” Dwalin retorted, not even looking up from where he was doing something with seasonings to the meat before he started cooking it.

Thorin and Dwalin had been friends growing up, it would have been hard not to considering how close their parents had been. But, after Dwalin’s parents died, he’d had to go across the country to stay with Balin at the latter’s college and although the two kept in touch through letters and texts, it wasn’t really the same.

Then, a year ago, Thorin was walking home from work at his family’s company and he spied a food truck parked nearby. There weren’t many in the city, so he headed over to see what this one had. Simple food, meat and potatoes although they seemed to have a few vegetarian options, but the real shock came when Thorin recognized the man who took his order.

Dwalin Fundinson in the flesh, after not exchanging more than a text message, certainly not visiting, for years. Dwalin had been similarly stunned, yelling for his partner to tell him that he was taking a break for a moment and leaving the truck. The lunch rush was over, dinner rush hadn’t yet started, so foot traffic was slow enough at the moment that the other man could handle it.

They walked to a bench not far away, the food truck having been parked near a park for the day, and the two caught each other up.

Dwalin had gone into the army, and once he’d finished his time with them, he’d used the scholarship he’d been promised to go to culinary school. He met Bifur there, the man had been in his unit but sent home earlier than Dwalin because of a head wound. Bifur’s younger cousin, Bombur, also showed promise as a cook, and Bifur wanted to put away money so he’d be able to put Bombur through culinary school once the lad finished high school.

How that had led to the two of them, with occasional assistance from Bombur when he wasn’t in school, opening a food truck, Thorin still didn’t know. All of the meat based dishes were Dwalin’s creation, while Bifur handled the vegetarian menu. After his accident, he had lost his taste for meat.

Today, however, Bifur had a doctor’s appointment. Usually, Dwalin would just keep the truck closed until Bifur was done, usually sometime in the afternoon. He’d stock up on whatever supplies they needed, find a good place to park, but he wouldn’t try to open without Bifur.

Today was different, apparently, because they had exclusive rights to park at some all-day family event in the park. They were going to be the only food truck there, and Dwalin wanted to be open and selling as soon as possible. That had led to Dwalin roping Thorin into helping, since Bombur was on a college trip and Bofur could burn water. Balin was no help, as Dwalin’s elder brother wasn’t much of a cook and was out of town on a business trip anyway.

“All you need to do is chop vegetables and cut up meat. You’re good with knives, I know you can do it,” Dwalin said, drawing Thorin from his musings, although he didn’t look up from what he was cooking. “I’ll handle everything else, you just prep what I tell you too, and try not to be too irritable when I have you taking orders.”

“If I knew going out on a date with you would lead to this…” Thorin trailed off meaningfully, although Dwalin only laughed.

“You still would have gone out with me,” Dwalin retorted, and Thorin had to concede the point. He’d stopped by the food truck every time it was near his work for two weeks until Dwalin told him that he could get the food for free if he’d come over for dinner. Well, how could Thorin turn that down?

That had been a few months ago, however, and now he was concentrated on not slicing his fingers as he chopped the vegetables for the veggie wraps that they sold. They also did a good veggie burger and fried tofu, apparently, although Thorin had never tried it. He’d stuck to the meat side of things, and although Dwalin teased him, Thorin maintained that the other man didn’t have a leg to stand on since he refused to touch the tofu either.

Bifur, apparently, loved it and since it was a big hit, Dwalin had agreed to keep it on the menu.

“It’s only for a few hours, then Bifur will be back, Bombur will probably show up too, and between the two of them we’ll have enough help and you can sneak off,” Dwalin continued, drawing Thorin out of his musings once again. He really should stop daydreaming before he cut himself and Dwalin murdered him for getting blood on the vegetables.

“You owe me for this,” Thorin pointed out, putting the finished vegetables neatly in their containers, as directed by Dwalin, and moving to start slicing the tofu that would eventually be fried. “Vegetables, tofu, _cooking_ …you definitely owe me for this.”

“And I’m sure you’ll collect, after I’m done with work today,” Dwalin said, looking up from the grill to give Thorin an absolutely filthy smirk that made the other man forget why he was arguing about this in the first place.

Which likely had been Dwalin’s goal, the bastard.

In the end, Bifur and Bombur showed up before Thorin offended anyone, and he ended up spending the day alternately with his sister (who had brought her sons to the event) and annoying Dwalin while the latter was taking orders or helping Bifur.

He did end up collecting his debt later on, and he decided that if that was what came out of helping Dwalin and Bifur with their food truck, he should offer to help them more often.

Even if he had ended up wearing a sticker that said ‘trainee’ when he messed up the tofu.


End file.
